Thinking of Kay
by pandacookienom
Summary: Cameron and Mitchell have no idea who Jane and Maura are. They also have no idea that their daughter Daniella is hopelessly in love with Jane and Maura's daughter, Kay. First chapter is Daniella's POV, next is Kay's, goes on like that. Co authored with rizzlesandtivashipper, which is why there are two of this story, one for my page and one for her's.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, I'm going to the bus stop!" I yelled. My dad, Mitchell Pritchett, walked in frantically. "Okay honey! Do you have everything? Lunch money?" He said.

I smiled. "Yes, Dad. I need to hurry, five minutes until the bus comes. Where's Daddy?" I asked.

I was talking about my other dad, Cameron Tucker. Yes, I had two fathers.

That was one of the things I got made fun of. The other is that I'm a 'dork.'

"He's in the living roo-no he's not." My Dad said, as Daddy walked in.

"Daniella, good luck on that math test!" Daddy said, hugging me.

"Thanks! Love you Dad, love you Daddy." I said.  
On my way out the door, I stopped to hug my six year old sister. "Bye Lily!" I said, ruffling her hair.

"Bye, Dani!" She called as I went out the door, jogging to the bus stop as the bus pulled up.

I climbed the bus steps and took a seat in the back of the bus, as usual.  
The bus ride was uneventful, and soon I was at the Los Angeles Middle School of Performing Arts.  
I walked down the hallway to my locker, put away my textbooks, got my sketchbook, and went to my costume design class.

When I walked into the door, the third bell was ringing. Costume design was on the third floor, and my locker was on the first.

"Class! Ms. Morgan wants to talk to you." My teacher Mrs. Anderson said loudly.

Ms. Morgan was the dance teacher. I wondered what she wanted to talk about.

"As you all know, we have a spring dance show in March." Ms. Morgan began. "We want you all to design the costumes! Each designer will be paired with someone from my first period dance class. Class, come in." She called.

The dance class came in, but one girl stood out to me. She had brown hair, with a purple shirt, black leggings, and glasses. She was beautiful.  
I stopped with a start. What am I thinking about? No. I will not have a crush on some girl, I don't even know her!

"When I call your name, raise your hand so that your partner know where to sit. Alright, partners will be: Allison and Kaitlin, Julia and Vanessa, Rebecca and Alexa, Daniella and Kay," I stopped listening after she said my name.

I quickly raised my hand. The girl with the brown hair and glasses walked up to me. No way, she's my partner?!  
"Hi, are you Daniella?" She asked.

"Um. Yeah. You're Kay, right?" I said. I didn't expect her to like me, I don't have many friends in the first place.

"Yeah, that's me. So, I guess we're partners." She said, smiling at me.

She really was pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay's POV

I stood there, looking at my partner. Daniella, I think was her name. She was wearing a pacman t-shirt. And she had long black hair. She was beautiful. Our teachers gave us some time to converse with our partners.

Daniella's voice broke the silence, though I could tell by something in her voice that hinted at a negative feeling. Fear? Confusion? I couldn't tell.

"What's it uh, like being in the dance program?"

I opened my mouth to answer. "It is kind of hard. I actually live in Boston. My parents sent me here to boarding school." I was referring to my mothers, Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles.

She looked at me sympathetically. "Was it hard leaving your friends?"

I shook my head. " I never really had any." When I finished my sentence, I saw Daniella lean forward slightly in interest.  
"Me neither."  
I raised an eyebrow. Probably wondering if she did not have many friends for the same reason: the sexuality of her parents.

It was Daniella who snapped me out of my thoughts. "How do you not have any friends?"

I had gotten used to being rejected when I told people this, but Daniella seemed different. What the hell.

"My parents are gay. Everybody thinks I'm weird."

Daniella's head snapped up. Uh oh, I thought. "Seriously? That is awesome!" When she saw me giggle, she explained her reaction. "So are mine!"

I was right.

"Mothers or fathers?" I asked, as if it were a normal, everyday question.

She sat up a little straighter. "Fathers. You?"

"Mothers," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, okay. The costumes you design are inspired by flowers. They can involve accessories like hairclips, headbands, braclets, whatever! Just make it flowery but easy to dance in."  
Ms. Morgan announced loudly. "Bring your drawing to school tomorrow to share with your partner. Class dismissed!" Mrs. Anderson said.

I got my backpack off my chair and smiled at Kay. "It was really nice meeting you! See you tomorrow." I said, walking out of the classroom door. "Bye, Daniella!" I heard Kay call after me.

As I walked to science, I felt butterflies in my stomach and blushed. Kay was...amazing.  
She was pretty, and nice, and funny, and...  
No! I know nothing, nothing about her, I can NOT like her after one conversation, I thought.

I walked into science and sat down, starting to sketch the figure of a human as the base of the dance costume.  
"Hey dork, whatcha got there?" Olivia, a girl in my class asked me. She grabbed my paper, smirking.  
"Hey! G-give that back!" I said, reaching for it.  
"H-h-hey, give th-th-that b-back!" She laughed, mocking me. "Let your little daddies come and save you, you freak." Olivia said, ripping the paper in half as her friends laughed.

I sighed and looked down as the science teacher walked in and Olivia dropped my paper on the floor and scrambled to her seat.

When class was over, Olivia bumped me into the wall on her way out. I shook it off and went to my locker to put away my science book and get my math and health books.

My phone beeped as I walked to class.

Hi, honey. We have movie night tonight, watching Princess and the Frog.

It was a text from my dad. If you forgot, I call Mitchell dad and Cameron daddy. Just so it's not confusing.

Hi Dad. :) Looking forward to it!

I texted back.

g2g, at math class

I wrote, before switching off my phone and walking into class.

Before I knew it, the day was over and I was getting on the bus after my vocal class.

I wondered what Kay was doing right now.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my dorm room. I wasn't exactly friends with my roomate, but I could have worse roomates. Considering the people who live in my building. Alexandra, the nicest of them and also my roomate. Olivia, Christine, Elizabeth, Annabelle (the rudest, by the way.), Camille, to not only name a few of the people in my building, but also the rudest people in the school. I was reading my mathbook to study for the test I had tomorrow, when my Macbook started beeping. Skype time!

"Hi, mom, hi mom."

"Hi, Kay!" my parents said in unison. "I'm studying for my test, could you call back later?" I asked.

"Sure" answered my mother Maura. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" I said.

"Bye!"

I shut my book right after I shut my laptop.

I wondered what Daniella was doing right now.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the house using my spare key.  
"Hi Daddy, hey Dad." I called.  
"Hi honey! Are you ready to watch The Princess and the Frog?" I heard my dad, Cameron, call.  
"No, Daddy. I have homework. As soon as I finish, I'll come watch. Hi, Lily." I said as I walked past the living room.

I walked into my room which was painted a pale green with dark green grass along the bottom of the walls.  
I sat down at my desk and got my guinea pig, Taffy, out of her cage.  
"Hey, Taffy." I said, Letting her run around on my desk.  
I started my math homework. By the time I was finished my math, science, and language homework, the movie was half over.

I picked up Taffy and went into the living room. I sat down next to Lily.  
"Hi, Dani." She said, staring at the screen.  
I laughed. "Hi, L-Lily." I said. Music started playing, and the firefly in the movie, I think his name was Ray, started singing about a star that he thought was a firefly.

_Look how she lights up the sky_  
_Ma belle Evangeline_

Why am I thinking about Kay? This is a song about a star...

_So far abo-ove me, yet I, know her heart belongs to only me._  
_J'et adore, J'et aime_

I adore you, I love you. Wow, this is pretty deep for Disney.

_You're my queen of the night, so still, so bright_

I looked at Lily, who looked really confused. I smiled.

_That someone as beautiful as she_

Kay _is_ beautiful...

_Could love someone like me_

No! Stop thinking about her.

_Love always finds a way, it's true_

I shook my head, and got off the couch. "I'm gonnna get a drink." I said, walking into the kitchen.  
I opened the fridge and got out the orange soda. I poured myself a glass and stared out the window for a minute.  
I got up and carried my soda into the living room.  
The rest of the movie was really cute, ecspecially the end.

After the movie, Dad went to cook dinner and Daddy went to work on his 'master project.'  
I just hoped it wasn't another cat costume.  
"Can I play with Taffy?" Lily asked.  
"Sure. Do you want me to get her toys?" I asked.  
Lily quickly nodded.  
I walked back into my room and reached into Taffy's cage to get the toys.

I brought them back to the living room and put them down for Lily.  
I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Dinner, girls. Cam! Lily, can you go get Daddy for dinner?" Dad called us. I put Taffy and her toys back into her cage.  
I sat down and ate my spaghetti.

My dad was the best at spaghetti.


	6. Chapter 6

My roomate, Alexandra, was in the acting program. The only class we had together was flute class with Mrs. Adler. Which just happened to be where I was going. But next to flute class was Voice, sixth period, which was Annabelle's class. On the way to class, I never had a good trip. My parents were gay, and Annabelle never let me forget it.

"Hey Flutie! Where ya going?" Annabelle walked up behind me. She grabbed my folder full of my music and spilled all of my music on the ground, then slammed me into the lockers. I had had enough.

I picked up my music, kept walking, and a few seconds later, Annabelle was on the ground with a twisted ankle. Wanna know how? Just imagine me hooking my foot around her ankle, and pulling out from under her. And I am proud to say, I have no shame. And it payed off. She never messed with me again. When I got to flute class, Daniella was there.

"Daniella, you take flute?" I asked in disbelief.

My patner nodded. "I joined today. Flute is now one of my electives. Do you take fifth period flute?"

I shook my head no. "I take sixth period. Advanced flute."

Mrs. Adler looked up at me. "Ah, Kay, youre early. We are finishing up, so you may take seat, class will end in a few minutes.

"Okay, Mrs. Adler."


	7. Chapter 7

Kay's in advanced flute!  
She is so...everything. Alright, fine. I do like her.  
I walked to sixth period voice, and I noticed three girls talking about Kay.  
"Yeah, her parents are like, gay. It's so, like, gross."

I looked down. I wanted to defend Kay, but I couldn't.  
I knew I would get made fun of. After voice, I caught up with Kay in the hallway.  
"Hey, do you have a phone?" I asked her.  
She smiled and scribbled down her phone number, and handed it to me.

I stood there for a minute, but then-"Oh no, I'll miss the bus! Bye, Kay! I'll text you!" I said, running to the lobby.  
When I got home, the fisrst thing I did was text Kay.

Hi :)

She texted back almost instantly.

Hey Daniella :D

I couldn't stop smiling. I read the text over and over.  
Hi Kay.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked down at my eggs. It was 7:30 in the morning.

Alexandra looked at me from across the cafeteria table. "Why arent you eating?"

The answer to that question was simple. Though I was not to discuss the fact that I had a crush on a girl. And her name was Daniella.

"Why arent you minding your own business?" I snapped.

Alexandra looked a little taken aback by my response. "Uh..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

I was standing at my locker, tearing it apart looking for my ballet shoes. They didnt seem to be there. I felt something tap the back of my shoulder, then my ballet shoes were hovering in front of my face. I turned around to see Daniella, standing there with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. "You left them at my house yesterday." I grabbed them and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

Of course it was Daniella's.


	9. Chapter 9

"Um..I want to talk to you." I said slowly.

"What's wrong?" Kay asked, looking concerned.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to laugh at me or hate me, okay?" I said, a little bit nervously.

"I promise, Daniella, what's wrong?" Kay asked, even more concerned than before.

"Nevermind, nothing." I said, turning to walk away. I can't do this.

I felt Kay grab my arm. She turned me towards her. "What's. Wrong? I promise, I'm not gonna laugh, and I'm not gonna hate you." Kay said  
quietly, looking worried.

I sighed and looked down. "...I have a crush on someone." I mumbled, staring at my feet.

I heard Kay sigh with relief. "Why would I hate you for that?" She asked, smiling at me.

"It's not that I have a crush, it's who I have a crush on." I said, almost in a whisper.

I thought I saw a flash of sadness in Kay's eyes even though she was smiling.

"Who?" She asked.

I swallowed and looked down again.

"...You."


	10. Chapter 10

"Um..I want to talk to you." Daniella said slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked the inevitable question.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to laugh at me or hate me, okay?" Daniella was obviously troubled.

"I promise, Daniella, what's wrong?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Nevermind, nothing." Daniella said, turning away to leave.

I grabbed her arm. I turned her towards me. "What's Wrong? I promise, I'm not gonna laugh, and I'm not gonna hate you." I said

quietly.

"...I have a crush on someone." Daniella said, staring at her feet.

I sighed with relief. "Why would I hate you for that?" I asked, leaning against the lockers.

"It's not that I have a crush, it's who I have a crush on." Daniella said, almost in a whisper.

"Who?" She asked.

Daniella looked me for a minute, then swallowed and looked down again.

"...You."

I stood there for a minute, then got my math book out of my locker.

Now it was my turn to turn away.


	11. Chapter 11

As I walked home from the bus stop that afternoon, I was completely upset. 'Why did you have to be so stupid? Now you lost your only friend.' I thought. I was determined not to let my parents see me upset, so I put a smile on my face as I walked up the driveway.

After all, acting was one of my classes. "Hi Daddy! Where's Dad?" I asked him.

"Oh, he's shopping. Lily wanted to play with Taffy, but I told her to wait until you got home." He said, giving me a hug.

"Aw, thanks Daddy! You're the best!" I said, hugging him back.

Once I was in my room, with Lily on my fuzzy blue rug playing with Taffy, I took out my iPhone.

The first thing I did was text my dad.

Hi dad, daddy told me you went shopping, so could you please get: lemonade, orange ice cream bars, and cheese puffs. Thanks dad, love you! 3

He replied almost instantly: Sure, honey. Love you too :)

I smiled.  
I texted him two last things: Wait, Lily wants something.

"Lily, do you want anything from the store?" I asked her.  
This is the final message I sent him after much revising and narrowing down: She wants apple juice, potato chips, and strawberries.  
Then, I quickly tapped Kay's name in my contacts.

I began to text her: Kay, I'm sorry.

She didn't reply.  
I sighed, and texted her again.

Kay, please. You're my only friend. I'm sorry, please just forget I said that. Please.

She still didn't reply. Well, she might be busy. I put my phone on my desk and went into the living room to hang out with my daddy.

Around two hours later, I went back into my room and started my homework, forgetting about my phone.  
When I finally remembered my phone, it was 9:00 and Lily had gone to bed.

I quickly pulled out my iPhone and turned it on, hoping that she responded.

When I saw that she didn't reply, my heart dropped into my stomach.

I had texted her almost five hours ago.  
I felt tears gather in my eyes.

I hurriedly dialed her number, and heard it ring. Please pick up, please pick up, please. Please.  
A tear rolled down my cheek. Kay didn't pick up.

I heard the beep that indicated for me to begin my message.  
"Kay, I know I said s-something to you...please forget about it. Please. I'm sorry. You're my only friend, Kay."

I said into the phone, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I said one last time before hanging up.

I could barely sleep and kept staring at the black screen of my phone, in anticapation that Kay would leave a voicemail or text back.

...she didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked at my phone. 3 missed calls, five texts, and a voicemail message from Daniella on my IPhone. Deja vu from the other night: and cue Alexandra.

"What is up with you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She set her stuff down on her bed. "Is it Daniella?"

I turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "Okay, I can't talk to you about my problems if you are going to guess them." Alexandra laughed. "No, we're in the same acting, voice, and flute class. She was really sad today, and when I asked her what was wrong, she just mumbled your name. Seemed really upset."

I jumped out of bed and put on my shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix something."


	13. Chapter 13

"Daniella, what happened? Last night we heard you crying. You sounded so upset." Daddy said the next morning at breakfast.

I sighed, and began telling my fathers what happened.

"So, then she didn't text me back, or call me, and, and...and..." I trailed off, my voice cracking as I recalled the events of the past night.

"Oh, honey." Dad came over and hugged me. "It'll be okay." said Daddy, rubbing my arm.

The doorbell rang, and Dad went to answer it.

Then I heard what I thought was the sweetest voice in the world ask, "Uh, hello sir. Does Daniella Pritchett-Tucker live here? I need to talk to her."

I sprang out of my seat and ran to the door, faster than I have ever gone in my life.

I skidded to a stop at the door.

I looked at Kay for a minute and she looked at me.

Then I threw my arms around her, as if she was someone who had just gotten back from doing something life threatening.

But then I remembered that she probably hated me, so I stepped back.

"Hi, Daniella."

"Hi... Kay."


	14. Chapter 14

I stood for a minute, wondering what I should say, still in the doorway.

Finally, Daniella said something after what seemed like an eternity. "How did you get here?"

I brushed the hair out of my face. "You know the dance teacher, Ms. Sasha?" Daniella nodded. "She's my cousin. I sleep over at her house on the weekends, and today is Saturday."

"Why are you here?" Daniella asked, blinking back tears, whether of happiness or sadness, I could not tell.

"Well we need to work on my costume, dont we?" I said with a half smile, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Daniella nodded, a blank expression on her face. "Come in." As I walked in, I saw Mitchell Pritchett and Cameron Tucker, Daniella's parents, and her little sister Lily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's your favorite color?" That question took no thought. "Black and purple, mainly black."

Daniella scoffed as she looked at my purple tank top and black boots and leggings. "No kidding. How about, black tights, a black dress, probably satin, with a purple flowers on the left shoulder strap and black tassles in a diagonal pattern on the skirt?"

I imagined the dress in my head. "Ok." My phone buzzed. It was Sasha. She was almost here to pick me up.

"Gotta go. Bye Daniella."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood in the doorway getting ready to leave, waiting for Sasha to arrive. She was a little late because of traffic.

"Kay wait!"

I turned around. Daniella running towards me.

"What?"

She answered my question by pressing her lips to mine and shutting the door.


	15. Chapter 15

I walked into my room and melted onto my bed.

I just kissed Kay. I thought to myself as I smiled, in a dreamlike state.

I just kissed Kay.

I...just kissed Kay.

OH MY GOD I KISSED KAY!

I whipped out my phone and started texting her apologies, when I realized she didn't protest.

In fact, I think she may have even kissed back for a moment-no. It's not possible.

It's not possible that Kay likes me back...right?

**Sorry for a short chapter, I just felt like putting anything else in would ruin the moment. And that means I left rizzlesandtivashipper a LOT of room to work with, haha! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, when I realized Kay had not texted me back, I decided I was done with this. I flipped my hair and rolled my eyes.

"Over it." I said, walking towards my friend Rebecca, and past Kay.

"Hey, Becca." I said. She whipped around to face me. "Daniella! Hey, do you wanna sleep over on Friday? We can work on our dance costumes."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

After that, me and Rebecca got closer and closer.

She was my new best friend, and I even had a little crush on her.

One day, when I knew that there was a school dance coming up, I decided to ask Rebecca.

She was sleeping over at my house one night, and I got the courage to ask her. "Becca...um, will you go to the dance with me?"

She blinked, and leaned close to me. She moved her long purple hair out of her eyes, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes."

I got to the dance, and I had the best night of my life.

As we danced past Kay, I wondered if she hated me.

I shook my head, and decided to enjoy being here. Now. With my new girlfriend.


End file.
